This Could Be
by XxTelinkxX
Summary: Link and Tetra have been dating for about one year! They wanted to try and do something special to celebrate... but something goes wrong T for language
1. Chapter 1

Tetra sighed, deeply. She was sitting on the bathroom floor. She looked at the clock on the wall. _7:04am. Wait...Didn't Link say that clock was like, 2 hours ahead? Great. That means it's like, 5 in the frickin' morning. Everyone's probably going to be up in about 2 hours. But Link is probably going to sleep in a little while longer...but why does this keep happening? Maybe something I ate didn't agree with me. But...this is almost the 4th day in a row that it happened..._

Tetra was jerked out of her thoughts by a small knock on the door. She hadn't expected anyone else to be up this early. She cleared her throat and hoarsely replied "Someone's in here."

"Hurry up Tet, I gotta go!" Came Link's sleepy voice, slightly muffled through the door.

Tetra quickly flushed the toilet and took a quick drink of water. She opened the door, and saw Link, leaning up against the wall with his eyes half closed.

"...Link? Still need to go to the bathroom? Or would you rather stay there, and sleep." She asked, poking him, lightly.

Link yawned, then smirked at her, "No, I just think that sleeping on the wall is more comfy then sleeping in a bed." He walked past her, and quietly closed the door. Tetra then heard a small 'crLink' followed by an array of things falling on the floor. "That's what I get for trying to be sarcastic this early in the morning..." Link grumbled.

Tetra giggled as she walked back into Link's bedroom. She slept on his bed and Link slept on the floor on a small futon. Ever since a month ago when they started staying here, Delia reinstated a new rule allowing them to sleep in the same room, but under no means in the same bed.

She crawled back into the bed. When Link returned from the bathroom, she sat up in bed, "Hey Link? Um...Can you sleep here? ...I, uhh...I had a nightmare.""

"Uhh, sure Tetra." He picked up his pillow and put it next to Tetra and crawled under the covers. Tetra snuggled up into him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Night Tetra." He mumbled, sleepily.

"'Night." She replied, slightly muffled by his chest, "Sweet dreams."

--

Tetra woke up a few hours later to her stomach growling, lowly. She noticed she and Link were still in the same position as before. She smiled as she heard him snoring, softly.

She cautiously removed his arms from around her and sat up, slowly. She winced inwardly, as she remembered the events of that morning.

A short while later, she felt Link stir against her. He sat up and sighed, at his lack of sleep. He saw Tetra, and smiled, widely, "Good morning, Sunshine!" He gleamed. Tetra smiled in return, not quite yet finding her words yet. Link practically jumped out of the bed, and stretched. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He announced, "I'll meet 'cha downstairs in 10 minutes."

She nodded in response, as she crawled out from under the covers. "Well I'm going to go and get something to eat." Tetra thought, vocally. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her clothes.

Komali cocked an eyebrow at her, as he saw her enter the room, "So, I went to go and wake you and Link up this morning for breakfast. But...you and Link both looked _soo_ comfy together all curled up and cuddling together." Komali teased her lightly.

Tetra felt her face turn a deep crimson color. She opened her mouth to retort when Komali cut her off, in a more serious tone.

"You're lucky I volunteered to wake you two up this morning. If Link's Grandma saw you two in the same bed, she would've blown a gasket." Tetra felt her face turn an even brighter shade of red, as Komali seemingly dropped the subject after that, "You hungry?"

Tetra sweatdropped as her stomach growled, loudly. "...Starved." She felt her face returning to their normal color.

Komali put some eggs on a plate and gave them to Tetra. "Hey, is Link up yet?"

"Yeah, he is. He's in the shower. He said he'd be down in about 10 minutes." She looked around the room, "Where's Medli?" Tetra asked, curiously. She stared down at her food with a sick look on her face. For some reason, she wasn't very hungry any more. She didn't want to insult Komali's wonderful cooking by throwing it out; and she didn't want to just not eat it. She settled on taking small, bites, and giving the rest to Link, later.

"Gardening." Komali said, answering Tetra's earlier question, "She said she was planning on making fresh and cheeseburgers for dinner, tonight." Komali said as he began to fry some bacon.

"Sounds great..." Tetra said, as she pushed the eggs around on her plate.

Link entered the kitchen and pulled up a chair, next to his girlfriend. "Morning guys!"

Tetra leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, "Morning Link...You're all wet." She commented, giggling lightly.

"Well yeah, I just showered. Bring on the food! I'm starving!" Link said, raising his arms.

Komali laughed as he put a pile of bacon and eggs in front of Link. Tetra waited until Komali turned around, and then piled on the rest of her eggs on top of his. He sent her a questioning look, which she replied with a shrug. He shrugged back and proceeded to virtually inhale his breakfast.

Tetra decided to stop watching her boyfriend eat. It was going to make her sick. "You guys don't mind if I run to the store, real quick, do ya?" She asked, standing up.

"So early?" Link asked through a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"Yeah...you know...I wanna go earlier then anyone else so I can go in and out without any lines!" It was partially true. She _didn't_ want anyone else to be there. But she had another purpose for going, which she decided she didn't have to share with them, unless absolutely necessary.

Link nodded as he noticed Medli, through the window. He decided after breakfast, he was going to offer her some help.

"So, yeah. I'll be right back." Tetra said, turning to leave.

Komali looked up at her. "Hold on, Tetra; do you want me to come? I need a few things from the convenience store as well."

Tetra shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "...I _guess_ you can... but I'm leaving now." She added quickly.

"Okay, let me just make a quick list." Komali said scurrying around the kitchen writing a few items down on paper.

"Bye, Link." Tetra and Komali said in unison, before walking out the door.

--

Tetra walked quickly, staring at her feet. She forgot to go to the bathroom before she left the house, and on top of that she felt like she was about to vomit up what she 'ate' for breakfast. At least the convenience store was only about a block away.

"Hey Tetra, are you feeling okay?" Komali asked, curiously.

"Yup, perfectly fine!" Tetra replied, quickly.

"...Are you sure?" Komali eyed her suspiciously.

"Yup! I feel like I can run a mile!" She said, hoping to hoodwink him further, by attempting to hop on one foot. Unfortunately for her, she slipped, and plunged towards the ground until Komali steadied her.

"...Well...maybe not a _mile_..." She said, once Komali let go of her shoulders.

"Now, are you _sure_ you're fine?" Komali asked, "Honestly, I heard someone throwing up this morning. And I know you probably thought I didn't notice when you gave Link your breakfast, but I saw. I'm not offended or anything, just concerned. I've known you for almost 6 years, now. You hardly ever just give away your food, unless something's up."

"Komali, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I'm fine." She scoffed.

Komali sighed, but decided to drop it, seeing as they arrived.

As soon as Tetra entered the building she headed straight for the bathroom. When she came out, she saw Komali already paying for what he came for. _Now's my chance!_ Tetra walked over to the feminine needs section. _Aha! Found ya!_

Tetra picked up a box of pregnancy tests. She made a face, and then picked up 3 more. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Tetra scurried over to the cashier and timidly purchased the items. She then told Komali she had to go to the bathroom again, and to go ahead without her.

Tetra sat in the stall, test in hand. All she had to do was piss on it right? Yeah. She was sure of that. _Here goes nothing...well, more like everything._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tetra sat in the stall. She had the test in her hands. All she had to do was piss on it right? Yeah. She was sure of that. __**Here goes nothing...well, more like everything.**_

**--**

She held the test. She was almost afraid to open her eyes. She had to do it. She had to. She opened her eyes. She laughed, "Isn't this funny, this thing says I'm fucking pregnant. It's got to be a fluke, right?" she said to herself. "But," she said optimistically, "That's why I got 4!"

The results were the same. All 4 tests she took came out positive.

Tetra was pregnant.

Tetra washed her hands, and shamefully threw out 3 of the pregnancy tests. She kept one of them, for future use. She trudged out the bathroom door. She looked up, and jumped when she saw Komali actually waiting for her. With small tears in her eyes, she quickly went up to him.

"Hey, Tetra! I waited for you! Come on, let's go back." Komali smiled. He then noticed her crestfallen expression, "Tetra, are you okay?"

Tetra didn't even hear him; as she was too wrapped up in her thoughts. _Oh my god...what is Link going to do? What's his grandma going to do? Komali? They're all going to be so disappointed. But is Link still going to love me? What if he'll hate me because I let this happen? What if-_

"Tetra? What's wrong?" Komali asked, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

"What...?" Tetra asked, looking up at him. She saw genuine concern in his expression and she looked away, completely ashamed. "H...Hey Komali?" She asked, quietly.

"What's up, Tetra?" Komali asked, putting his grocery bag down. Tetra then hastily sat down, on the grass, and Komali followed her lead.

She didn't say anything for about a minute, but when she did, she looked at him square in the eyes. "You have to _promise_ not to tell anybody this. Not Link, not Medli, not _anybody_ until I say it's okay to."

Komali was a little nervous now. What would she have to tell him that she would have to hide from Link, her _boyfriend_? "Yeah, okay."

Tetra glared at him, "Okay, _what_?"

Komali put his hands up, "I promise, I promise! I promise I won't tell anybody. Now, what's on your mind, Tetra?"

"K-Komali...ummm...3 weeks ago, me and Link had our 1 year anniversary..." Tetra blushed heavily.

"...Yeah..." Komali said, listening intently.

"And we did something we really didn't mean to....we...umm..." Tetra blushed even redder then before, "Wehadunprotectedsex." She said it so quickly and quietly Komali almost didn't catch it.

Komali gaped at her, he was about to say something, when Tetra finally burst out into tears.

"Komali I..." Tetra gulped, "I'm pregnant." She said, covering her face with her hands.

Komali couldn't believe what he was hearing, his two very best friends as of 6 years, decided to have unprotected sex. "How could you two be so irresponsible?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice down, "You two are so young! You can't be parents!"

"W-well we weren't meant to do it. It wasn't planned. I...It was an accident." She whispered. Komali immediately felt guilty for snapping at her. This must've been why she's been feeling sick recently. Tetra slammed her fists on the ground, "I can't believe we were so _stupid_. I _can't_ believe this is happening, Komali." She whimpered.

"When were you planning on telling Link? You can't keep it a secret forever. He's bound to notice eventually. Even Link isn't _that_ oblivious." Komali said, adding a small joke in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The joke had no affect on Tetra. "What about Link's hopes and dreams...? How can he do anything if he has me and a _stupid baby_ to worry about all the time? What if he has to give up his dreams? I would rather be a single mother then let him do that..."

"We'll from my perspective, he has 2 options. If you even decided to have the baby, that is,"

"Of course, I'll have it!" Tetra snapped angrily, through her tears, "I can't freaking _kill_ it! It's murder!"

"Okay, so _when _you have the baby," Komali saying this, made a chill go down Tetra's spine, "One, he can continue his dream and abandon you and the child or two, he can look after _his _ family and still accomplish his dreams" Komali said, putting a hand on Tetra's shoulder. "I have a feeling Link is going pick to do the second option. So don't worry about it. You can talk to him, about it later."

"...But what about money? I mean, I guess we wouldn't be _that_ far off, with Link being an explorer and all, but it's going to be expensive." Tetra said, still unsure.

"I think that you and Link should work that out together. But trust me; it's going to be fine." Komali said, trying to calm her down. He didn't know for sure how things would turn out, but he has to keep Tetra's emotions under control until she tells Link.

Komali stood up, and picked up the grocery bag off the ground. "Well, I think we should go back before Link and Medli get worried."

"Yeah..." Tetra agreed, standing up. _I hope Komali's right..._

--

Tetra and Komali arrived back at the house, and immediately saw Link sleeping on the couch, with his face in a pillow. Tetra scoffed, "Lazy bum. He hardly even woke up an hour ago."

Link groaned, slightly muffled by the pillow, "I heard that..." He lifted his head a little, "For your information I decided to try and help Medli with the gardening because it's hot and it seemed like a lot of work for her. And I'm like, dead now. I feel like I can't move. I worked too hard." He flopped his head back down into the pillow.

Tetra walked over, and crouched down next to him. "Oh. Well in that case how about I make you some lemonade, and then we take a nap together in your room." Tetra suggested, as she took his hat off his head and placed it on her own.

Link lifted his head and smiled at her, "I like that plan...and give me back my hat!" He said, getting off the couch, well, more like falling off the couch. Tetra led him to the stairs, then she sweatdropped. "...Komali? Maybe you should help him up the stairs."

Link sighed, but then smiled. "I could do it myself. Go make me lemonade, I'm a big boy."

She flicked his nose, "Not all the time, Link."

Tetra walked into the kitchen, and jumped when she heard someone stumble on the stairs. She smirked and opened her mouth to comment when,

"Don't. Say_**. **__Anything_! ....I meant to do that." Link called out sheepishly.

Tetra laughed and sighed, satisfied. Medli walked in through the back door with Link's grandmother. "Now, come on Medli Let's make us some-oh! Tetra! Looks like you're already 2 steps ahead of me! I was just about to make me and Medli some lemonade!"

"Oh, do you just want me to make more? I was just making some for Link. I'll make some for you guys too, if you want." Tetra offered politely.

"Oh, will you, please? Thanks so much Tetra!" Medli said,

"Okay it's almost done, it just needs the sugar." She put some sugar into the pitcher, and then poured 3 glasses. She took Link's glass and put in a bit more in, because she knows he likes it, sweet. "I'll see you later, Medli"

"Bye, Tetra! And thanks for the lemonade!" Medli called out.

Tetra walked up the stairs and into Link's room. He was in the bed, and had a place made up for her, right next to him. He sat up and accepted the lemonade. He had stars in his eyes when he drank it, "This is the best lemonade I ever had!" He drank the rest in one gulp.

He kissed her chastely, on the lips as thanks. He was about to pull away when she pulled him closer, "Your lips taste good." She said into their kiss. They were bitter from the lemon, yet sweet from the sugar.

After a few moments of kissing they broke away and lay down, panting on the bed. They looked at each other, they stared into the others eyes.

Tetra then felt a small knot in her stomach reminding her of what was there. Her eyes widened and she sat up in bed. _How could I have forgotten about that?! I even just talked about it with Komali, not even a half hour ago! How could I have forgotten?! I'm pregnant for Fuck's sake! I can't forget about this! How could-_ Tetra felt arms wrap around her.

"Hey, what just happened? First, we are having a nice moment together, and the next second you're freaking out? What's wrong?" Link asked, alarmed.

Tetra stared at him, tears in her eyes. She hugged him and cried into his chest. Link just rubbed her back, soothing her. "C'mon Tetra, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong?"

"L-Link, this is horrible...I've ruined you're dream..." Tetra sobbed.

Link was completely baffled, but he kept soothing her anyway, "What do you mean? No you haven't."

"But yes, I did!" Tetra cried. "I...I-I....I'm..." She felt pathetic. She couldn't even say it to his face. So instead, she took the pregnancy test out of her pocket and threw it at him.

He picked up the object and stared at it, in confusion. "...What is this?"

Tetra looked his way, with an ashamed look on her face.

He was playing with it, and examining it, closely. He almost fell backwards in shock, when he realized what it was. "T...Tetra...is this...yours?"

Tetra looked away, glaring at the floor. She gave one solitary nod, screaming inside for his reaction.

Link looked away even more timidly, "Is...is it mine?"

Tetra rolled her eyes, "Of course it's yours, bonehead!" She grabbed a pillow and planted her face in it, feeling too mortified to even look at him.

"Tetra..." Link began as he broke into a gentle smile. He crawled over to her from his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around her. He felt Tetra tense up slightly in his grasp but she then relaxed, and looked up to him, meeting his face with slightly fearful eyes. "Tet, so...you're pregnant? With my baby?" He asked, excitedly.

She nodded again, slightly shocked by the excitement in his voice.

He hugged her even tighter, with a childish glee. "Tetra that's great! Tetra we—" His face fell, "We're not going to kill it, are we?"

Tetra, still taken off guard with his reaction, just shook her head. She scoffed and crossed her arms, "What do you think I am, a murderer?" She asked furiously, letting her anger get the best of her. She once again hugged the pillow, "You...you're not ashamed of me for letting this happen?"

"No way, Tetra!" Link exclaimed, smiling. "This is great! Sure, it'll be a bit hard at times but..." He gave her a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her, once again, "I'm happy. Really."

Tetra sighed and let herself cuddle deeper into his chest. A few gracious tears slipped out of her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered before they fell asleep.

--


	3. Chapter 3

About a half an hour later, Komali knocked on Link's door. "Hey, Link! Tetra! Lunch is going to be ready in 10 minutes! You should get up."

Tetra and Link stretched as they sat up in bed. Link yawned and stood up. "Come on Tetra, time to get food!" He said, sleepily but excited.

Tetra laughed and got up too. They headed downstairs and into the kitchen, hand in hand.

Komali smiled. Tetra looked much more at ease. He made various sandwiches for lunch. Tetra and Link took one and ate it, hungrily.

"This is great!" They said, at the same time.

Komali sat down, with a sandwich himself, and gave Tetra a questioning look.

She looked to Link who was inhaling sandwiches by the second, and she nodded to Komali.

"So Link, Tetra told you?" Komali said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Link swallowed a mouthful, "Told me what?"

Tetra facepalmed, "You know...about..."

Link's eyes widened, "Oh! ...Yeah."

"...These next 9 months are going to be great aren't they...?" Tetra muttered.

"They sure will! We're going to be great parents! And I'm sure I'll be a great dad " Link said, standing up in his excitement.

Komali cleared his throat. "Anyway...do you guys have any plans yet?" He said

"Not really...I guess we were going to talk about that later." Tetra said, looking down.

"I guess now's a good time as any. What's there to talk about?" Link asked.

"Well, we should tell our families...I could tell my crew, and you could talk to your grandmother and sister too." Tetra said, thinking. Besides that, she had no idea what to do.

"Yeah...but how? I'm sure we can't just be all like, "Hey Aryll, grandma guess what! Tetra's pregnant! Right what's for lunch?" Link said, with fake enthusiasm.

Komali and Tetra smiled a little, "That could possibly be the _worst_ thing to do." Komali pointed out.

"I think we should go to the docks to tell my crew, sometime. I would rather tell them something like this in person." Tetra sighed."

I agree with you about going to Cerulean. Maybe I can even challenge one of them to a swordfight!" Link said, getting all riled up.

Tetra sighed, "There he goes again. Link, you need to focus," She felt small, and ashamed tears began to well up in her eyes and she pushed them away before anyone noticed. "We...we're going to be...p-parents..."

Link put an arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek, "I know Tetra. I'm just joking around. I know how serious this is."

Tetra looked into his eyes, and she kissed him on the lips.

Komali cleared his throat, making them both jump. Link and Tetra turned red, and separated.

"Hey, Link, When are you going to tell your family?" Komali inquired.

"I guess later. I want to get everything sorted out as soon as possible. Hey...where _is_ my grandma?" Link looked around.

"When you were sleeping she told me she was invited to go to Medli's for some tea. She should be back at around 2:30 she said.

"Hey I'm gonna go into the yard and practice my sword play, you guys gonna come and watch?" Link said exited

Komali and Tetra both nodded in sync and followed link into the yard

As Link was practicing Tetra lent against the house and closed her eyes and tried to imagine the near future, with Link as her husband, and a small child running between their feet.she thought with a small giggle.

Despite how hard that Tetra tried to imagine it, she frowned. She just couldn't make the picture up in her head. With Link always travelling around the way he does, and Tetra being well, Tetra; she couldn't imagine being able to have a functional family with the boy. Before Tetra knew it she had fallen asleep, up against the house; her mind filled with thoughts about where hers and Link's lives would go from there.

After Link had finished perfecting his new move he ran over to Tetra eager to tell her all about the new move. What he saw slightly shocked him.

She was sleeping soundly, up against the house. Her head was pointed slightly down and her arms were lightly crossed over her chest.

Link poked her childishly, "C'mon, Tetra! Guess what? I perfected a new move! Guess what else? It's going to rain so Komali says we have to go inside."

Tetra blinked, "Rain? Wasn't it sunny, just a little while ago? How could it rain?"

Link cocked an eyebrow and pointed towards the sky.

"Oh." Tetra blinked again, seeing the overcast sky. "I was having the most pleasant nap. I'm too comfortable to go inside, tell the rain to go away." She pouted, crossing her arms

Link sighed, rolling his eyes. He picked her up bridal style, much to Tetra's dismay. "Who do you think you are, picking me up like this?! Put me down right now, Link!"

"Nope." He said as he continued walking in the house.

Komali stared at the odd couple as Tetra was kicking and squirming in his arms.

Link put her down on the couch. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Tetra glowered and punched him in the shoulder, lightly. "Don't do that."

"Fine, fine, never again. I'm going to get something to eat; I'll be back in a little while."

"Oh. Okay." Tetra said, as she made herself comfortable on the couch. _I would die if he found this out...but, I like it when he picks me up like that. It's really sweet. He is going to make a nice father..._ Tetra's thoughts were then consumed with fear as the remembered her pregnancy.

_What if I don't make a good mother? What if I have a miscarriage and it was all my fault? What about—_

Tetra was distracted by a little cat that was sat on the window. After watching the cat for a few minutes Tetra finally fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

"Wasn't that move awesome Komali?" Link exclaimed as he took a huge bite out of a burger, Komali just made.

"Yeah, it was brilliant, you really did great out there, Link."

Link smiled, as he stood up, "That was a really good snack Komali. Thanks!" Link was about to walk back into the living room when,

"Hey, Link?" Komali asked, suddenly serious.

"Uh...yeah?" Link replied.

"Come here, sit down for a minute." Komali stated, Link did as he was told. "Link...how do you feel about Tetra, honestly?"

"Eh?" His face reddened, _Why is Komali asking me this? It's kinda embarrassing..._ "O-Of course, I love her...why?"

Komali mistook his stuttering, "...Are you sure? How are you so sure what love is? Tetra is your first girlfriend."

Link was shocked, why was Komali saying these things? "Come on, Komali. You know me and Tetra liked each other since I was 12. And now that we're together...I...I love her more then anything in the world."

"But Link...how do you feel about starting a family with her? How do you feel about the fact that Tetra is pregnant with your child? At such a young age, too." Komali asked him, with a straight face.

Link gave a small smile, "I'm happy...just really...happy about it." Has stood up and left the room, the smile still on his face. His smile grew into a huge grin when he saw his girlfriend sleeping soundly on the couch,

He just sat there on the floor and watched her sleep. He quietly pressed his lips against hers. She didn't reply at first, but then she returned the kiss, and her eyes fluttered open. Link broke off her, and gave her his huge trademark smile.

Tetra laughed and sat up. "What a way to wake up!" She said scratching the back of her neck.

Link laughed at how modest she was sometimes. "Hey Tetra, I have an idea. Let's go on a date. Just a walk to the park."

Tetra blinked, and then she smiled, "Sure Link! Sounds great."

Link stood up. "I'm going to get ready then."

"Me too." Tetra said.

--

Hardly 10 minutes later, they both met up downstairs. "Ready, Link?"

"Yup! I was just going to tell Komali we were leaving." Link said, walking into the kitchen, "Komali?" He wasn't there.

He looked all over in Komali's usual 'hiding places'. "Where'd he go?" Link asked Tetra.

"No clue. Maybe he's outside." Tetra suggested.

As they walked outside, they saw Komali sitting the front yard looking off into the sea.

"Komali, me and Tetra were looking for you before. We're going to go out together for a little while. So we'll see you later." Link said, still holding the girl's hand. Tetra didn't seem to mind very much.

"O-okay, Link. Just be back before it gets dark. Your grandmas coming home soon and you wouldn't want to worry her. We still need to talk to her about—" Komali started.

"I know, I know. I didn't forget. Come on Tetra." He replied, turning around and leading her to the park, that was just down the street.

--

"Okay Tetra, here we are!" Link said, as he sat down under a tree.

"Link, maybe we shouldn't have come. The clouds are looking scary, and there's nobody else here." Tetra said sitting next to him, and snuggling into him.

"It'll be fine. A little rain never hurt anybody. When I was a kid; I loved to come here when it rained." Link leaned against the trees and looked at the sky.

There was a small rumble of thunder, and Tetra clung even closer to Link.

"C'mon Tetra, open your eyes, this is the best part!" Link cheered.

Tetra cracked her eyes open, and a flash of lightning commenced a downpour.

Tetra snuggled closer to Link. Link picked Tetra up lightly, and placed her in front of him, and folded his arms around her, protectively. She settled in his lap, and watched the sky.

She flinched every time there was lightning or thunder, but Link held on to her tighter every time. Link turned Tetra around, and looked into her eyes, he quietly leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

After several minutes of sitting there kissing and talking about things, the couple began to walk home, just as the rain began to get heavier

"What's the matter Link, you're soaking wet!" Komali exclaimed as the two entered the house.

There was one more clap of thunder, that made Tetra jump, and then the rain seemed to subside.

"Well you know, we just had a bit of fun" Link nodded as they entered the house.

Link heard the door suddenly open. "Link, honey! We're back!"His grandmother announced as she walked through the door.

"Grandma!" Link went to greet her like an excited 6 year old. Tetra walked over, nervously. She nudged Link's shoulder. He nodded.

"Grandma...Aryll...um, we need to talk about something..."


	5. Chapter 5

Aryll and her grandmother curiously followed the trio into the living room where they all took a seat. "Well, what is it?" Aryll asked, innocently.

"You see...um, well...Tetra and me...we..." Link began. It was hard finding just the right words, so his grandmother wouldn't get mad. He knew that she was going to be disappointed, but he didn't want her _mad_. "Grandma, we...You know how Me 'n Tetra have been, well, dating for about a year?"

The old woman nodded, as she gave her son an odd face. _What is this leading to?_

"Well..." Link and Tetra instinctively let their hands grasp each other. Link bit his lip before continuing, "Tetra's, uh...pregnant."

Aryll stared at Tetra. "Tetra...Wh...When did it happen?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Um...I only found out this morning," Tetra sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. She was trying to suppress the urge to cry. She didn't want to look weak, or look like she couldn't handle it.

"No...I mean," Link's grandmother shook her head, "Was...was it rape?" She asked seriously.

Link, Tetra and Komali stared at her in shock. Tetra, who now had tears leaking out of her eyes, at Delia's conclusion.

"G...grandma" Link exclaimed. "Of course it wasn't...rape..."

"Then..." the old woman still appeared to be somewhat baffled, "Tetra," she said, sternly. Now, she was beginning to get a bit angry. The girl who had been like a daughter to her had become pregnant, and she felt as if she was being left out in the dark. "I want to know what happened, and I want to know _now_."

Komali had wanted to intervene a while ago, but he felt it was not his place.

"Well we..." Link began, "The only one who could be the father is me."

Aryll's face fell, "Link you...?" She trailed off, bitterly. "I guess I don't really have a right to be mad, now do I?"

The trio of friends each shared the same confused expression.

"I had Linky when I was 16 too. So, Tetra you're a year older then I was when I had him. I wasn't as lucky as you guys though. When my mother found out that I was pregnant, she was kind at first, and told me that she would be there for me, when I got the abortion. I told her I didn't want an abortion and she kicked me out onto the streets."

Link suddenly had a sickening feeling in his stomach, He quickly shook his head and pushed that feeling aside, letting his guardian continue.

"When your granddad found out about you, he wanted nothing to do with your me...I had no family, all my friends left me..." The elderly woman realised she had gotten off topic "Just because I'm not as mad as I should be doesn't mean I'm not disappointed."

"We...we understand." Tetra said, quietly. "But, umm, this may be a stupid question...but what do we do now?" Tetra asked, shyly.

"Tetra, first of all, honey; that's not a stupid question. I would recommend making an appointment with the doctor, you know, just to make sure everything's a-okay in there." The woman smiled warmly, her good-naturedness coming back.

Tetra blushed, slightly as Komali spoke up, "There's a really great Medical Clinic in town. My friends sister works there as one of the head Doctors. I could give her a call, if you want."

Tetra smiled, "Thanks Komali!" Tetra leaned into Link in the loveseat they were sitting in. "Is this really going to work?"

Link wrapped an arm around her, "Of course it will, Tetra! We've overcome so many obstacles in the past, I'm sure we'll get through this one too."

"Link, this isn't an obstacle. When we have this thing, it's going to be there for the rest of our lives. Always looking to us for advice and guidance...can we really do that?" Tetra said, dubious.

Link was about to say something when his grandmother cut him off, "Tetra, you really shouldn't refer to the baby as a 'thing'. It may not have a face yet, but it's still a human being. It's a small life."

Tetra's face paled. _L-life...?_

Link scowled, "Grandma, quit it, your scaring her." He hugged his girlfriend, "It's alright Tetra, we're gunna do this together."

Tetra nodded awkwardly.

"I could make the call after dinner, if that's okay with you." Komali offered, standing up.

Link and Tetra nodded, once more

"Well in that case I'm going to start on dinner." Komali said, leaving the room.

"I'm going to go help." Aryll said, happily. Aryll, Komali, and Link's grandmother left the room leaving Link and Tetra alone.

Link noticed Tetra, looking down nervously. He pulled her into a comforting hug and kissed her cheek. Tetra looked up at him, slightly confused. Link took advantage of her confusion and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned the kiss as it deepened. They broke apart for air.

Tetra looked at Link in amazement, "I don't get how you do it...when you smile or even look at me, all my worries somehow fade away...when we kiss...I feel like I can do anything. Trust me I know that sounds cheesy but it really is true...I love you, Link."

Link smiled, hugely. "I love ya too, Tetra." He said, quietly as he snuggled her.

--

Komali walked into the living room drying his hands with a dishrag, "Dinner's on the table you two."

Link and Tetra stood up, and made their way to the kitchen. They sat down as Aryll served them their food.

There was a pretty awkward silence, until Link's grandma broke it, "So, are you two going to get married, before or after the baby's born?"

Tetra choked on her water as Link accidentally bit his tongue. " W-we can't get married! I'm only 16! We're still too young!" Link exclaimed, blushing like mad.

Tetra nodded, frantically in agreement.

"Oh...well, you do..._plan_ to get married, right?" Delia asked, slightly nervous they'd say no.

Link and Tetra glanced at each other. Tetra smiled and looked down, blushing. "I would...like to...someday..." She said in a small voice, making Link blush. Tetra looked up, slightly making eye contact with him.

Link blushed, and shoved the rest of his cheeseburger into his mouth.

Dinner was then quiet.

--

"Ugh!" Link said as he crashed onto the bed. "Why does my grandma seem to enjoy making things awkward?!"

Tetra sat down next to him, "It wasn't that bad. At least she didn't bring up—" Tetra caught herself and blushed deeply.

"Huh? Brought up what?" Link asked, innocently.

"You know...the fact that we..." Tetra left the sentence hanging.

Link felt his face heat up, "O-oh...t-that."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tetra noted the time. "It's getting late." She lightly commented. "I'm tired."

Link lay down next to her, and stared at the ceiling. "I know; me too. I feel like I want to go to sleep, but if I tried, I wouldn't be able to."

Tetra giggled, "Same. Hey...didn't Komali say he would call his friend at the doctors after dinner?"

Link sat up in bed, "I completely forgot about that. We should ask him how it went...if he even remembered to do it."

The two went downstairs and found Komali and Aryll watching the news.

"Hey Komali!" The couple said in unison. "Did you call your Aunt?" Tetra asked.

"Yeah I did. I was going to talk to you guys tomorrow about it, because after dinner you both went into Link's room and I didn't want to disturb you." Komali said, politely.

"Well, what did she say?" Link asked, curiously.

"She said she could see you guys in a few weeks. She said she'll get back to me tomorrow." Komali explained.

Tetra and Link nodded.

Tetra yawned, "I think that I might go to bed now."

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same." Link said, rubbing his eyes. "Come on, Aryll, its way past your bed time" Link said sarcastically

Aryll picked herself up and walked to her room "night guys" she said quietly at the top of the stairs, trying not to was the elderly woman in the room next to her.

"Goodnight, guys." Komali called after them.

Link walked into his room and saw Tetra, freshly changed into her nightgown..

"You know," Link commented, as he changed into his pyjamas. "It's already starting to feel like we're a family

Tetra giggled lightly, "Yeah I guess it does."

Link jumped into the bed and lay down next to Tetra. "I think it's about time we went to bed."

"I guess your right..." Tetra said as her eyes drooped closed.

"Goodnight..." They both said as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
